


Management's Fault

by DiAnna44



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Poor Louis, everything is awkward basically, fans walk in on them, hahahahaha, harry gives louis a blowjob basically, it's all management's fault really, it's sorta funny yeah it is idk, it's their fault, really it is, shouldn't have kept the boys separated should you, the boys love each other, there's also some bad puns sue me, they're in the closet haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAnna44/pseuds/DiAnna44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's management's fault. Really it is. It's their fault they need to touch each other and it's their fault it happened to be in a hotel janitor's closet. <br/>It's also their fault that they didn't lock the door and that fans walk in on them. <br/>Really it's their fault. </p><p>Also known as the one-shot where Harry gives Louis a blow job before a concert and fans might just walk in on them and awkwardness ensues basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Management's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahaha this is my first ever Larry fic and I'm actually quite proud. I'm writing three others as of the moment so yeah. Also, this happened to me. Hahaha no. Even if it did, I wouldn't be able to tell you because of management of course.  
> It's all management's fault. :)

They blame it on their management.

It was their fault that weren’t allowed to even look at each other in public so it was their fault that, at the moment, they were in a hotel janitor’s closet pressed up against each other just a couple of hours before their next concert. Louis and Harry were in desperate need of each other’s touch as they were too busy writing their next album to do anything significant in the tour bus. The other boys were actually quite thankful but of course they didn’t tell it to the grumpy and sexually frustrated ones.

So it was management’s fault that Harry was currently trailing his lips down Louis’ neck and it was management’s fault that Louis clutched Harry’s hair tightly as Harry made his way downward.

“Christ, Harry. We only have a few minutes before we have to leave for the concert,” breathes Louis, whose hands tightened in Harry’s hair. He felt Harry grip his waist even tighter and he crouched down.

“A few minutes is all I need, Lou,” Harry responds, already fumbling to unbutton Louis’ trousers. Louis instantly stiffened in Harry’s touch.

“Harry,” Louis moans softly and Harry grinned, dimples showing and all, which only made Louis clutch Harry’s curls even tighter.

“I feel your traces in my hair,” Harry says cheekily causing Louis to roll his eyes.

“ _Minutes_ ,” Louis hisses, and Harry only nods before taking Louis into his mouth. Louis instantly rolls forward, trying to bring Harry even closer and Harry easily complies.

It was management’s fault, really.

It was management’s fault that they were so in need of each other’s touch that they rushed into the first closet they found to give each other blowjobs in order to relieve themselves _somehow_. It was management’s fault that, in their haste, they forgot to lock the door.

So that meant it was management’s fault that the door was opened when Louis had almost reached his orgasm.

And it was definitely management’s fault that it happened to be three One Direction fans that opened the door.

The door, open and revealing all of a sudden, shocked the two boys into a state of frozen time. For a brief second they believed that if they didn’t move, the girls wouldn’t notice that Harry had just unlatched himself from Louis’ cock and that Louis was glaring at Harry because he was just _so close_.

Then, it settled in their minds of the grave aspect of this situation.

“Shit,” Harry mumbles, eyes widening as he fully took in the sight of the three girls gaping in shock at them.

“Shit,” Louis repeats numbly already seeing the headlines for tomorrow’s news of how three fans found the two boy band members sucking each other off right before a concert in a hotel janitor’s closet.

The five of them stared at each other for a few more seconds before one of the girls, who was blushing madly, says, “Uhm…sorry…to interrupt….uhm….”

Harry groans and covers his face in his hands and Louis who had realized that his dick was standing free in front of three of his fans, hastily tried to pull his boxers up, slightly moaning at the touch of the thin cloth that stuck to his undeniably hard cock. The girls only watched with wide eyes and blushing cheeks and Harry still hadn’t brought himself to look up at them.

“Shit,” Louis mutters again just for a good measure. “Uhm…will you tell anyone?”

The girl with blonde hair is the one to respond, “No…we swear. Right, girls?”

Harry groans again and looks back up at them. “That’s not good enough. We know you wouldn’t tell but…Lou…management is going to want to talk to them. They’ll probably have to sign contracts,” he says.

Louis just nods, still a little breathless from his uncompleted orgasm. “Yeah…sorry girls, but you are going to probably need to sign a contract stating that you did not see what you saw here and so on,” Louis says, and Harry finally stands up.

“Okay…what should we do…?” one of the brunettes asks.

“Are you coming to our concert?” Louis asks.

“Yeah. We’re on our way now…” the first girl that had spoken first chimes in. Both boys nod.

“Well after it ends, we’ll have some guards lead you down for a meet and greet as well as the time to meet with our management…does that sound okay?” All three girls nod vigorously and Louis manages a weak smile.

“Lou. The time,” Harry says, breaking Louis’ concentration. Louis’ eyes widen and he nods in understanding.

“Got it. Well girls, we’ll be off now. We’ll see you soon,” he informs them happily. He starts to make himself down the hall, but Harry stays put. “Are you coming, love?”

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Harry asks of the three girls and they all just blush and nod. Harry smiles.

“Thanks. Coming, Lou.”

It’s management’s fault.

Really, it is.

That’s what they both think as they practically sprint down the hall to get to their limo.

It’s management’s fault that Louis was itching to attack Harry and drag him off so the curly-haired boy can finally relieve him but when they tell management, they don’t seem to think so.

Either way, it’s awkward as hell to see the three girls again after the show, all of whom were still blushing.

Yes.

Definitely management’s fault.


End file.
